Happy Birthday Trunks!
by theshadowedmoon
Summary: sequel to Goten and Trunks' Excellent Adventure. Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks go to visit Mirai Trunks on his birthday. Can Trunks handle his chibi self? **completed**
1. Family Trip

***** This story is the sequel to "Trunks and Goten's Excellent Adventure." Bulma and family use the reality jumper for its original purpose. Mirai no Trunks gets some special visitors for his birthday. *****  
  
  
  
Sunlight filtered through the blinds of the bedroom, dancing about on the face of Trunks Briefs. The eight-year-old snuggled deeper under his covers, burying his face under the lush, feather pillows.  
But that wasn't right. Because Trunks was no longer eight.   
Sitting up suddenly, a smile crept across Trunks' face. Today was his birthday. He was now nine-years-old. Practically a man.  
Jumping out of bed, Trunks ran towards the kitchen, still in his pajamas. He skidded to a halt in front of the room and stared wide-eyed. His father, Prince Vegeta, sat reading the newspaper. The Saiyan was muttering to himself in his native tongue. Trunks' mother, Bulma Briefs, stood in front of the stove, trying to keep the eggs from catching on fire. Everything was exactly as it was every other day. Except for the pile of presents stacked neatly in the center of the kitchen table.  
"Alright!" shouted Trunks, lunging for the gifts.  
His body was stopped mid-air as Vegeta effortlessly grasped the back of Trunk's shirt.   
"Not so fast," growled the Prince.  
Bulma turned from her cooking. Spotting her son hanging from her husband's grasp, she smiled.  
"Happy birthday, sweetie!" she said, beaming as she held up the frying pan full of burnt eggs. "You have to wait until after breakfast to open your presents.  
Vegeta carefully placed Trunks back on his feet. A small pout had spread across the boy's face. He wanted to open his presents now. Knowing that there would be no arguing with his mother, Trunks obediently took his place at the table. The child practically inhaled his food. He then sat impatiently as his parents finished their meal. Vegeta smirked evilly and ate his food slowly, carefully watching the tortured look on his son's face.   
Finally, Bulma and Vegeta finished their breakfast. As soon as the plates were cleared and Bulma returned to the table, Trunks grabbed his presents. Wrapping paper flew in every direction. Sweater from the grandparents (there was a large wad of money in the pocket). Cards from Yamcha and Krillian. A new training gi from Vegeta. And more toys than he knew what to do with from Bulma.   
Smiling triumphantly, Trunks began making trips to move all of his presents to his room. He hurriedly got ready. His family had plans for the afternoon.  
Coming back down the stairs, Trunks spotted a familiar black-haired child sitting in the family room. He could hear Goku's voice coming from the kitchen.   
"Hey, Goten!"  
Son Goten turned. A large grin spread across his face.  
"Happy Birthday, Trunks-kun!"  
The small child jumped off of the couch and threw his arms around Trunks. Releasing his friend, Trunks returned to the couch where a small package was waiting. Goten thrust the gift toward his older friend.  
Trunks sat down next to his comrade and began carefully to open the package. He could tell that Goten had wrapped the gift himself; the paper was crinkled and it was taped sloppily. Removing the last of the wrapping, Trunks carefully folded the paper and laid it aside gently. Goten studied his friend nervously. Trunks carefully picked up his present. It was a homemade picture frame that held a picture of Goten and Trunks. The two boys were smiling exuberantly with their arms wrapped around each other.   
"This is the best gift ever, Chibi!" shouted Trunks.  
A small smile appeared on Goten's face.  
"Really? I know it's not much. And you already have so much neat stuff....." Goten trailed off and shrugged.  
Trunks set the precious gift aside. He threw his arms around his younger friend, knocking him off the couch. Goten and Trunks wrestled around on the ground. The boys laughed until their sides stung. Laying on their backs and gasping for breath, the boys stared at the ceiling.  
"Thanks for the present, Goten," panted Trunks.   
"Do you like it?"  
"I love it!"  
The two boys looked at each other and smiled. Goten rolled over and rested his head on Trunks' shoulder.  
"I'm glad you're my best friend, Trunks."  
"Ditto."  
After lunch, Goku and Goten returned home. Trunks followed his mother about the house as she made last minute preparations.  
"Coordinates. Check. Capsules. Check. Presents. Check," muttered Bulma.  
Satisfied, the scientist packed the last of the equipment into the reality jumper. Trunks stared at the machine warily. It had just been a little over a week since he and Goten had returned from an alternate reality of the past. The boy wasn't too keen of traveling in the contraption once again, but he had no choice. His mother was set on the idea of spending the day with both of her sons.  
"Vegeta! Get in here!" ordered Bulma as she climbed into the vehicle.  
The Saiyan grudgingly obeyed his wife. Muttering under his breath, he climbed in next to her. Trunks sighed in defeat and joined his family. Bulma quickly closed the glass seal. She punched in the correct coordinates for their destination.  
"And away we go!" shouted the scientist enthusiastically.  
With a flourish, Bulma pressed the ignition button. A brilliant flash of light and the Briefs family was gone. 


	2. Birthday Blues

**** Oh, I forgot to mention it last time, but I don't own Dragonball Z ****  
  
  
  
  
Trunks Briefs awoke to the sweet sounds of birds chirping next to his bedroom window. And the heavy stench of smoke. Trunks coughed slightly, wondering if Capsule Corp. had caught on fire. Suddenly remembering what day it was, the teenager relaxed. The smell didn't mean that the entire building was going down in flames. His mother was burning his birthday breakfast.  
Trunks staggered down the stairs towards the kitchen, feeling much older than the nineteen years that he actually was. Peering into the room, he took stock of the pile of presents stacked neatly in the middle of the table. Smiling, Trunks took his seat at the kitchen table, eyeing the packages hungrily.   
"After breakfast," chided Bulma, not even bothering to turn around. "Happy birthday, honey."  
The woman faced him and smiled cheerfully at her son. Trunks smirked at his mother. A look of sadness washed over her face briefly. Why did he have to look so much like his father sometimes? Bulma quickly recovered her happy-go-lucky appearance.  
"I've taken the day off so that we can spend time together," she informed him as she placed a plate of food in front of him.  
"Can you afford to do that?" asked Trunks worriedly. "Capsule Corporation has been so busy with the restoration project. I really shouldn't even take the day off myself..."  
Bulma held up her hand to silence him.  
"The restoration project will not crumble and blow away if we're not there for just one day," she lectured. "Relax. Enjoy yourself. Today's your special day. It's not every day that the boy who saved the world turns nineteen. Goodness, you're practically a man!"  
Bulma winked at him. Only she, Trunks, and ChiChi knew that it was Trunks who had finally defeated the androids. A con artist, by the name of Mr. Satan, had stolen the credit for the victory. Bulma and ChiChi had been outraged, but Trunks didn't feel there was any need to act. Mr. Satan had lost his daughter, Videl, to the androids. Trunks didn't have the heart to cause any more trouble for the man.  
Trunks finished his breakfast. He waited patiently as his mother cleared the table before delving into his presents. Clothes. A new motorcycle capsule. Tickets for the grand reopening of the movie theatre. Trunks set aside the gifts.   
"Thanks, mom," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Did I say that's all?" asked Bulma, pulling out one last package.  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, looking at her questioningly. The scientist smiled and pushed the gift towards him. Trunks carefully opened the box. Inside lay a tacky pink shirt. Pulling it out, he studied it closely. The word 'badman' was printed in black on the back.  
"This...." trailed off Trunks.  
"Was your father's," finished Bulma. "I gave it to him when he returned to Earth, right before a 'mysterious young man' appeared."  
Trunks stared at his mother. She was smiling, despite the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes. Faint wrinkles creased her face and bits of blue hair had fallen out of her bun. Trunks hadn't realized how old she looked. Bulma looked tired from a life full of trials.   
"Mom," whispered Trunks, reaching out and taking his mother's hand.  
The pair sat at the table, both smiling gently at each other. Bulma laughed sharply and waved her hand, breaking the tender mood.  
"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I'll understand. It is a bit...gaudy," she laughed.  
Trunks smiled and held it up.  
"I don't think so," he stated.  
He gathered his gifts and headed up stairs while his mother finished cleaning the kitchen. Trunks slipped on the 'badman' shirt. He could still smell a faint trace of Vegeta's scent that was left on the article of clothing. Smiling, he headed back downstairs. Bulma laughed when she saw what he was wearing.  
"You're actually going to wear it?" she asked. "You're a brave man."  
Trunks smiled.   
"Do you think it's my color?" he asked, twirling around.  
"You look stunning, darling!" joked Bulma.  
The pair spent the rest of the morning sitting around the house, talking mostly about the different experiments that they had undertaken. They were working desperately to try to speed up the restoration process. The androids had done so much damage that there were times that Trunks believed that the human race would never recover. At those times he always remembered the single word that his mother had scratched onto the time machine: hope.  
At noon, ChiChi arrived. Bulma had invited her to join them for lunch. Trunks was relieved when the brunette commandeered the kitchen. He absolutely loved the housewife's cooking. Even though his mother had plenty of experience, she had never quite mastered the culinary arts.  
After lunch, Trunks made his way to his room, leaving Bulma and ChiChi in the kitchen to catch up on the latest gossip. Closing his door behind him, the teenager flopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of loneliness. He had never made any friends. He had been too busy fighting the androids to enjoy such things. His only friend had been Gohan. And those monsters had taken him away.   
Rolling onto his stomach, Trunks reached under his bed, pulling out a well-worn leather book. It was a photo album full of pictures taken when he had gone back in time. Krillian, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, his father and mother: they were all there. There was even a picture of Trunks holding his past self; Baby Trunks was staring up at him in wide-eyed wonder.   
The sound of the doorbell brought Trunks out of his reverie.   
"I'll get it!" he shouted.   
He closed the album and made his way back downstairs. Trunks opened the front door, wondering who could possibly be visiting his family.  
"SURPRISE!"  
Trunks' mouth fell open. In front of him stood a younger version of his mother, smiling happily. Next to her stood a very disgruntled Prince Vegeta. And in between the pair was a smaller version of himself staring at him warily.  
"Trunks-kun! Who is it?" called Bulma from the kitchen.  
"Oh boy," whispered Mirai no Trunks.  
"You're in trouble," replied Chibi Trunks with a smirk on his face. 


	3. Introductions

Bulma and ChiChi looked up curiously as Trunks shifted anxiously from foot to foot in the kitchen doorway. The teenager smiled awkwardly.  
"Mom, we have company," he muttered.  
Trunks stood to the side and ushered the group into the room. Bulma and ChiChi both screamed as Vegeta strode into the room. Bulma entered the room behind her husband. Chibi Trunks peered at the two women from behind his parents.   
"You....you're....." Mirai no Bulma trailed off.  
"Yes, we're the people that Trunks went back in time to help," replied the younger scientist. "We wanted to spend Trunks' birthday with him. I know how bad things have been since the androids. I thought it would be nice for Trunks to spend time with his entire family."  
Bulma gestured to her husband. He was scowling bitterly with his arms crossed over his chest.   
"And I doubt Vegeta-san came very willingly," commented the older woman.   
Both Bulma's gave each other a knowing look.  
"Ack! Don't do that!" ordered the Prince.   
The last thing he needed was two wives nagging him. The entire situation was rather unnerving.  
"Oh! The presents!" cried Bulma. "Trunks-kun, go get the gifts please."  
"Yes, ma'am," replied Chibi Trunks as he made a hasty exit.  
"You were always so well mannered, Trunks," commented ChiChi.  
Vegeta snorted.  
"Don't let it fool you. That brat is a demon. Especially when he's with that other one."  
Vegeta turned to Mirai no Trunks, his scowl deepening. Trunks shifted nervously.  
"Is something wrong, dad?"  
"You're wearing that thing," hissed Vegeta, staring at the pink shirt.  
"Er. Mom gave it to me for my birthday," explained Trunks, looking at his mother nervously.  
"If I had known that, I would have insisted on Vegeta wearing his," joked the younger Bulma, chuckling softly.  
"Like hell! Do you have a death wish, woman?"  
Bulma suddenly became very serious.  
"Couch," she stated simply.  
Vegeta quickly quieted down, not wanting to be banished from the bedroom. Bulma smiled victoriously. ChiChi covered her mouth, stifling laughter. This only seemed to make Vegeta even more sullen.  
Chibi Trunks reappeared. He was carefully balancing a tall stack of packages in his arms. He warily approached the table, staring at the future versions of Bulma and ChiChi. He set the presents down and quickly rushed back to his parents' side.   
"You don't have to be nervous around us," commented Mirai no Bulma.   
She smiled at the young boy. Trunks raised an eyebrow in response. He looked up at his own mother. Casting a nervous glance towards his father, he spoke up.  
"Um, Mom. I found something when I went to fetch the presents. I promise I didn't know...," he stated slowly.  
The small child looked extremely guilty.   
"What is it?" asked Bulma.  
The young boy sighed in defeat.  
"You had better get in here, Chibi," stated Trunks.  
A small child entered the room. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Bulma and ChiChi gasped once again.  
"It..it can't be!" cried ChiChi.  
"Goku-san?" asked Mirai no Trunks, leaning down towards the child.  
"Er...no," stated the child.  
"That's Kakkarot's second brat, Goten," explained Vegeta.  
Goten swiftly hid behind Vegeta, peering out from behind the Saiyan.  
"Second child?" asked ChiChi, stunned.  
"But Goku died...." stated Future Trunks.  
"He did spend the night before the Cell games with ChiChi," reminded Vegeta.  
Trunks' eyes widen with understanding.  
"Oooooohhhhh," he said.  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Goten, looking up at the two Saiyans with round, innocent eyes.  
"They're talking about sex," stated Chibi Trunks bluntly.  
The older Trunks blushed furiously.  
"Oh. Isn't that what you were telling us about the other day, Vegeta-san? When we asked where babies come from?" asked Goten. "That's when a man and a woman take off all their clothes and....."  
The Prince quickly clasped his hand over the child's mouth.   
"Ack! Shut up, brat!" ordered Vegeta.  
He glanced nervously at his wife. Both Bulma's, along with ChiChi, were giving him death-stares. Noticing the situation, the teenage Trunks took the children's' hands and began to lead them out of the kitchen.  
"How about we go up and play in my room?" he asked nervously.  
Chibi Trunks frowned and gave him a doubtful look, but Goten smiled happily.  
"Yay! OK!" the black-haired child shouted.  
The lavender-haired boy shrugged.  
"Only if I get to play with your sword," he stated.  
With those words, both children pulled out of Trunks' grasp and ran off through Capsule Corp.  
"Ah! Come back here you two!"  
"Try and catch us!" the boys shouted tauntingly.  
Bulma smiled at the three boys as they ran off. She took at a seat at the table across from her older counterpart. Looking over her shoulder, she glared at her husband.  
"Sit," commanded the young scientist.  
Vegeta growled and bared his teeth, but he obeyed her order regardless. ChiChi and the future Bulma stared in wide-eyed amazement. Vegeta, the arrogant Prince of all Saiyans, was actually complying with his wife's wishes?  
There was a loud crashing noise from Trunks' room, followed closely by a startled yelp. The couple looked in the direction of the noise.  
"I sure hope Trunks can handle those two," commented Bulma.  
Vegeta snorted.  
"As long as they don't go Super Saiyan, he should be fine," he stated dryly.  
ChiChi and Bulma gawked at him in disbelief. Shaking her head, the younger Bulma turned back to the other women. The ladies slowly started up a conversation, discussing differences in their realities, new project designs, cooking, gardening...all the usual. Vegeta sat back and tuned out the conversation. His mind wandered to the three demi-Saiyans upstairs. He wondered how his 'older son' was faring against the two children. Another crash let him know that Trunks wasn't doing so well. 


	4. Too Many Chibis

Mirai no Trunks stared in fascinated horror at the two children in front of him. They had only been in his room for thirty minutes and they had already busted a pillow in a pillow fight, knocked over the bookshelf, almost busted his aquarium, and ripped one of the curtains. And now Chibi Trunks had a hold of his sword.  
The child turned the sword over and studied it carefully. Trunks watched him warily, afraid of the potential destruction that he knew his younger version was quite capable of doing. Chibi Trunks, however, didn't seem intent on testing out the sword on anything. He seemed more absorbed in determining the worth of the blade.   
Goten hovered near his friend, looking at the sword with envy.  
"Can I hold it, Trunks?" he asked eagerly.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"How come?"  
"I'm your Prince and I said no," replied Trunks.  
Goten scrunched his face up. Mirai no Trunks frowned. Had he really been such a brat when he was a child? Then again, Vegeta hadn't help raise him.  
"Pretty please?" persisted Goten.  
Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"OK," he said.  
He gave Goten what he considered a "light tap" on the head with the blunt part of the sword. But then again, this was a Saiyan's version of a "light tap."  
"OUCH!" shouted Goten, tears welling up in his eyes.  
He fell to the ground, clutching the top of his head. He began to whimper pitifully. Chibi Trunks winced and kneeled down next to his best friend.  
"I'm sorry, Chibi," he said soothingly.  
Future Trunks watched in fear as Goten continued to cry despite his friend's gentle words.  
"Hey, kiddo. It's OK," he stated as he bent down next to the boy.  
The teenager wrapped his arms awkwardly around the small boy. To his surprise, Goten didn't pull away; instead, he snuggled up against his chest. The boy began to hiccup in between sobs.  
"I know what will make him feel better," stated Chibi Trunks.  
"Huh?" asked Mirai no Trunks.  
The boy grinned mischievously.  
"Chocolate," replied the younger version.  
Goten looked up at Future Trunks, smiling at the idea of some yummy candy.  
"Er....I think I've got some," muttered the teenager.  
The released the child and started digging around under his bed. He pulled out an old shoebox: his secret stash of candy. He pushed the box towards Goten. In the back of his head, he seemed to recall his mother not allowing him to have sweets when he was younger. He couldn't remember why.  
"Thanks!" chirped Goten.  
The boy quickly divided the entire contents of the box between him and his older friend. Before Future Trunks could react, the boys had consumed the entirety of the treats. The two boys exchanged a crazed look. With shouts of joy, they began to tear around the room in a hurricane of frenzy. That's when Trunks remembered why candy had been prohibited when he was a child. There was nothing more destructive than a Saiyan youth on a sugar rush.  
Chibi Trunks and Goten began jumping up and down on the bed, singing in what must have been the Saiyan language. They had learned the song from Vegeta. It had only taken a solid week of nagging to convince the gruff Saiyan to teach them what they termed as a "national song."   
Future Trunks sank to the ground and clutched his head, which was throbbing painfully. He watched the two children bounce up and down gleefully on his bed. After a few minutes the pair began to lose energy. They both sank onto the bed, each clutching their stomachs.  
"I don't feel so good," muttered Goten, looking extremely pale.  
"I think I'm going to be sick," groaned Trunks.  
Mirai no Trunks' eyes widened.  
"BATHROOM!" he shrieked hysterically.  
Trunks and Goten ran towards the bathroom. Future Trunks closed his eyes as he listened to them wretch. Slowly, he stood and walked over to check on them. Leaning against the doorframe, Trunks sighed heavily. Goten was leaning over the toilet and Chibi Trunks was leaning over the sink.   
Finished, the two boys slumped onto the bathroom floor.   
"Are you OK?" inquired Future Trunks.  
Goten belched loudly.  
"Yeah. I think so," he whimpered.  
One at a time, Trunks gathered the boys into his arms and returned the to the bed. Chibi Trunks and Goten whimpered and cuddled up next to each other. Reluctantly, the teenager returned to the bathroom to clean up the mess.  
When he came back he found Trunks and Goten fast asleep, arms around each other. Mirai no Trunks smiled to himself. Those two were really quite adorable when they weren't moving.  
Trunks began to fix the damage that the two semi-Saiyans had done to his room. Thirty minutes later, he heard movement from his bed. The boys were sitting up, wiping sleep from their eyes. Trunks prepared himself for the next onslaught.  
"I'm bored," whined Goten, looking around the room for something to do.  
"Yeah. Me too," added Chibi Trunks.  
Mirai no Trunks groaned inwardly. Could it get any worse?  
"Hey! Why don't we spar?" suggested the younger Trunks.  
"Yeah!" agreed Goten.  
The two children turned to the teenager and looked at him expectantly.   
"You want me to spar with you?" he asked incredulously.  
"Yeah! It'll be fun," stated Chibi Trunks.  
The two boys bounced off the bed and headed out the door. On their way, they each grabbed one of Trunks' arms, dragging the bewildered teenager with them. Trunks sighed in defeat. Sparring with the two hyperactive demi-Saiyans couldn't be so bad, could it? 


	5. The Spar Session

Mirai no Trunks followed the two children obediently. He really had no choice. Despite his reluctance, he believed that the odds were in favor of him. He was the more experienced fighter. Or so he thought.   
The three half-Saiyans marched through Capsule Corp. and into the kitchen. The four adults looked at them curiously.  
"We're going to go spar!" Goten informed them, smiling cheerfully.  
The younger Bulma raised an eyebrow in response. She wondered if her "older" son knew what he was getting himself into. From the confident look on his face, she figured that he didn't have a clue.  
As the three boys walked out the door, Bulma turned to her husband.  
"You're not going to let him handle those two by himself, are you?" she asked.  
Vegeta smirked evilly.  
"I'm sure he could use a challenge," he stated lazily.  
"Challenge? Those two? They aren't even ten!" stated ChiChi, confused by the young scientist's concern.  
Vegeta shook his head.  
"Just because they're children, woman, doesn't mean that they're weak. Kakkarot and I were at a higher level when those two were conceived. So naturally, they would be on a higher level also," explained Vegeta.  
The two older women looked at him dubiously. They thought that he was overestimating the boys' fighting potential.   
"Vegeta, I really don't like this," insisted Bulma, looking at her husband with pleading eyes.  
"Fine, woman. I'll go keep an eye on the brats and make sure they don't get out of line," he grumbled.  
He leisurely stood up and left out the door leading to the "backyard." Bulma watched him leave, chewing her lip nervously.  
"Are you really that concerned?" asked Mirai no Bulma in disbelief.  
"You don't understand those two. Once they were 'playing' in the gravity machine while Vegeta was training and they managed to give him a concussion," stated the younger scientist. "By the way, you might want to go ahead and get out the first aid kit. You're going to need it."  
Mirai no Trunks stood outside, enjoying the fresh air. He was going through the motions of a basic stretch routine. He reminded himself that he would have to be careful not to hurt the two younger boys.   
The teenager glanced over when he heard the door bang shut. Vegeta stalked outside, scowling bitterly. He found the nearest tree and leaned up against it. Trunks shook off the surprise that he felt; it was definitely different having his father walking around.   
"Er...is there something you need?" asked the teenager nervously.  
His father's presence made him uneasy.   
"I'm just here for 'moral support'," commented Vegeta sarcastically.  
For some odd reason, that statement worried Trunks. He turned his attention to his opponents. Goten and Chibi Trunks were stretching and discussing strategies simultaneously. Trunks noticed that it was mostly Chibi Trunks dictated orders to Goten. The younger boy, however, seemed to have no qualms with being pushed around. He nodded vigorously, eyes wide with awe of his best friend's sage advice. Finally the pair finished their battle tactics.  
"Are you ready?" asked Chibi Trunks, grinning impishly.  
"Whenever you are," replied Trunks.  
The words were barely out of his mouth when the two younger children phased out of vision and reappeared on either side of him. Chibi Trunks and Goten began a fierce onslaught. Mirai no Trunks effortlessly blocked their attacks. He carefully observed their techniques. Chibi Trunks, he noticed, had a style very similar to Vegeta's; he was unrelenting and ruthless. Goten's style reflected Gohan's, but there were some other techniques that Trunks didn't quite recognize.  
"Hey, Goten. Where did you learn to fight?" asked Mirai no Trunks as he ducked a punch from Chibi Trunks and blocked Goten's kick.  
"Mostly from big brother," replied Goten, as he attempted to sweep kick Trunks. "But Mom taught me some stuff too."  
"ChiChi?" asked Mirai no Trunks incredulously.  
Chibi Trunks took the opportunity to land a punch directly in the middle of his counterpart's back. The older Trunks landed hard on the ground. He sat up, rubbing his nose, which stung from landing face first. Vegeta began to snicker. His pride hurt, Trunks returned to his feet. He decided to show those two who was boss.  
"Hey! Wanna see a trick?" asked Trunks as he leaned forward towards the two misfits.  
"Yeah!" they shouted eagerly.  
Trunks smirked. Gathering his ki, he began to build up his power. With a shout, he released the built up life energy. It blossomed around him in a golden flame. His hair spiked and turned gold. His eyes changed to a deep turquoise. Super Saiyan Mirai no Trunks smiled triumphantly at the pair of semi-Saiyans before him. Chibi Trunks studied him for a moment before snorting.  
"Big deal," he replied nonchalantly.  
Future Trunks' mouth fell open in shock. This brought more laughter from Vegeta. Goten and Trunks exchanged a knowing look and nodded. Both children powered up, concentrating their ki. Within moments, they were Super Saiyans. Trunks continued to stare at them, mouth wide open.  
"H-h-how?" he stammered.  
"We've been able to go Super Saiyan for while now," commented Chibi Trunks proudly. "Hey, Goten. Let's show him our trick."  
"Not Gotenks," muttered Vegeta, holding his head in his hands.   
"Gotenks?" asked Trunks, a puzzled look on his face.  
The pair grinned evilly. The two stood side by side. Chibi Trunks lowered his ki level slightly until it matched Goten's. Then they began to perform some bizarre sort of dance. Future Trunks thought they looked incredibly silly; he didn't understand what the point of this was. Were they trying to make him laugh until he passed out?  
"FUSION-HA!" screamed the boys in unison as they completed the sequence.  
There was a brilliant burst of ki. When the flare of life energy subsided, a single boy stood where the two children once were.  
Gotenks titled his head to the side, observing Mirai no Trunks with an arrogant look. Trunks flinched under his gaze. Gotenks ki was disconcerting; the blend of Goten and Trunks powers made it hard for Mirai no Trunks to focus on his opponent. The boy laughed; his voice had an eerie effect to it.  
"Your gonna get it now, pretty boy," stated Gotenks before charging towards the teenager.   
Future Trunks yelped in surprise. Vegeta watched from the sidelines as Gotenks pounded Trunks. Judging from how well the teenager was managing now, Vegeta figured he could handle about twenty more minutes worth. There was no way that the Prince was going to leave the safety of his tree.  
About an hour had passed when Chibi Trunks and Goten bounded cheerfully back into the kitchen.   
"Did you two have fun?" asked Mirai no Bulma as she smiled at the two boys.  
"Yep!" they replied simultaneously.  
A moment later, Vegeta came in, supporting Future Trunks, who looked extremely beaten.  
ChiChi and Bulma gasped in shock.  
"Goten! Trunks!" admonished the younger Bulma, giving them both a stern look.  
"It's OK, Mom," said Future Trunks. "It's been awhile since I've had a good work out."  
The teenager flopped into the nearest empty chair, feeling completely exhausted. Goten approached him and climbed up into his lap.  
"I like sparring with you," commented the dark-haired child as he looked up at Trunks with sweet obsidian eyes. "You're fun!"  
"Yeah!" added Chibi Trunks as he leaned on his counterpart's leg. "I wanna come visit you more often!"  
Mirai no Trunks sweatdropped. He looked down at the two boys who were peering up at him with adoring eyes. A small smile crept across the teenager's face.   
"I would like that," he commented. "I always wanted a little brother. Now I have two!"  
"Speaking of little brothers," stated Bulma.   
She snuggled up to Vegeta, batting her crystal blue eyes.   
"NO!" protested the Saiyan, his eyes wide with fear.  
"But Vegeta...."  
"Woman, I said 'no'."  
"Hey Trunks," said Goten. "If your mommy wants another baby, doesn't that mean that they have to have..."  
"BRAT! SHUT UP!" demanded Vegeta.  
Mirai no Bulma and ChiChi stared at each other, unable to believe the spectacle that they were watching.  
"So this is what a 'normal' family is like, huh?" commented Mirai no Trunks dryly. 


	6. Farewell

Mirai no Bulma hummed happily as she cleared the dining room table. It had taken her, her younger counterpart, and Chichi three hours to prepare a feast fit for four Saiyans. Bulma had originally believed the task to be impossible, but the younger scientist seemed very adept for such a feat. She couldn't help noticing that when it had come time for clearing the table Vegeta, Future Trunks, Chibi Trunks and Goten had all conveniently disappeared.   
Future Bulma watched her younger self methodically clean the kitchen. She was dying to ask her how she handled living with the arrogant Prince. Bulma herself had only spent three years with him. Out of those three years, she only had a few months with Vegeta as her lover. She had never gotten to know the enigmatic prince on the same level as her alternate self had. Bulma had assumed Vegeta would not remain after Trunks was born, but she had never expected him to die. And she had definitely not expected to be so heart broken over the fact.   
The older woman's concentration was broken as the afore-mentioned Saiyan strode into the kitchen. He made his way directly towards the cabinets and pulled out a package of chocolate chip cookies.  
"Trunks and Goten aren't allowed to have chocolate after dinner," reprimanded Bulma, not even bothering to turn around.  
"For your information..." began Vegeta snidely, but he was quickly cut off.  
"I know you sneak sweets to them," interrupted Bulma.  
Vegeta snarled and continued to make his way out of the room.  
"I said no!" shouted the fiery young scientist.  
She attempted to block the Saiyan's path. Vegeta snorted. Grasping her around the waist, he effortlessly picked her up and removed her from his way. Laughing, he darted out of the room.  
"Scoundrel," growled Bulma even though she was smiling.  
Mirai no Trunks looked up as his father re-entered the living room with a bag of cookies. Both Trunks and Goten jumped to their feet when they saw what he had. Vegeta dangled the sweets in front of them tauntingly.  
"What do you say?" he asked, smirking.  
"Prince Vegeta is the coolest, most powerful, most awesome Saiyan in the entire universe and everyone should bow to him and Kakkarot sucks," recited Chibi Trunks and Goten simultaneously.  
"Good boys," stated Vegeta as he tossed the bag of cookies at them.  
Future Trunks watched in horror as the two children devoured the snacks. Memories from earlier that afternoon flooded his mind. He didn't know if he could handle another attack of the hyperactive demi-Saiyans.  
Fortunately, Vegeta had excellent timing. Prime time television was on and the two chibis were too absorbed with the show to cause any destruction. Halfway through the show, Trunks and Goten crawled up onto the couch next to Mirai no Trunks. Chibi Trunks was to the teenager's right, Goten to his left. Both boys curled up close next to him. Within minutes they were fast asleep. Trunks smiled down at the two children. He had never realized just how lonely it was with only him and his mother around.   
The younger Bulma poked her head in the room. Her eyes fell on the trio on the couch.  
"How sweet!" she cooed as she giggled.  
Vegeta grunted and rolled his eyes.  
"We're not having any more," he warned before his wife could get any more ideas in her head about expanding their family.  
Having heard her younger counterpart's exclamation, Mirai no Bulma entered the room armed with a camera. Trunks rolled his eyes and was forced to submit to having his picture taken since he couldn't move for fear of waking up the two boys. Several pictures later, Trunks was dazed and half-blind while the two children were still blissfully asleep. Both Bulma's chattered happily about their respective families as they left the room. Vegeta turned to Future Trunks and smirked triumphantly.  
"Seems they forgot to take my picture," stated the Prince with mock hurt, gloating over having avoided the torture that his son had been submitted to.  
No sooner had the words left his mouth there was a bright flash and soft hum of the film being wound. Vegeta turned and glared at the two women as they made a hasty retreat to the kitchen. Trunks chuckled softly to himself.  
"Shut up, brat," growled Vegeta venomously as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sank lower into the armchair.  
A few moments later the younger version of Bulma returned. She tiptoed over to the couch with the three boys on it. She softly shook Chibi Trunks and Goten.  
"Wake up, boys. It's time to go home," she whispered gently.  
"Thank Kami," hissed Vegeta as he bounded out of the chair and rushed towards the door.  
The odd assortment gathered around in a loose semi-circle. Bulma removed the capsule that contained the reality jumper. Clicking the activator button, she tossed the capsule gently. With a cloud of smoke, the reality jumper expanded and sat on the lawn. Mirai no Bulma and her younger counterpart hugged one another tightly, both sniffling as they held back tears. ChiChi gave both of the younger boys a hug; she hesitantly kissed Goten on the forehead. Tears shimmered brightly in her eyes as she said good-bye to the last remains of her family.  
"Don't worry. We'll come back and visit," promised Goten as he gave the alternate version of his mother a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"You better come back!" ordered Mirai no Trunks as he ruffled both boys' hair. "I still have to beat Gotenks."  
"You wish," snorted Chibi Trunks.  
The group then turned expectantly towards Vegeta, who stood a few paces off. Trunks knew that his father was not fond of emotional moments. He worried how the older Saiyan would react.  
"What?" growled Vegeta.   
"Vegeta," implored his wife, her eyes silently pleading with him to just once not be so stubborn and prideful.  
The Prince grunted and moved towards the group. He stopped in front of the teenager. Vegeta's lips twitched, contorting in a semi-smile.  
"Happy birthday, Trunks," he stated, his voice barely audible.   
Awkwardly, Vegeta embraced his grown son. Mirai no Trunks tensed involuntarily, not expecting the action. His father released him and then walked over to Mirai no Bulma.  
"Good-bye, Bulma-chan," he whispered.  
Vegeta leaned forward and kissed the older woman lightly on the lips. Bulma gasped slightly, her eyes widening with surprise. The Prince smirked slightly. Turning about abruptly and stalked back towards the reality jumper, embarrassed that he had been coerced into showing such a display of emotions. All for that woman. Vegeta clambered into the machine next to his son. The group waved good-bye to their future counterparts. With a punch of a button and a brilliant light, Vegeta, Bulma, Goten and Chibi Trunks disappeared.  
Trunks smiled at the place where the machine had been sitting. He had to admit, this was the best birthday ever.  
  
  
* The End *  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
Sorry it took so long to finish this story. I hope you liked the story. I'm in the process of working on yet another Trunks/Goten AU series. This time, the boys have to go back to the original timeline they visited in "Trunks and Goten's Excellent Adventure." I'll be posting that soon. Well, thanks for reading this fic and lots of thanks to all you guys who reviewed! ~ladymoonlight 


End file.
